<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meterse donde nadie le llamaba by HistoryISculture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653045">Meterse donde nadie le llamaba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture'>HistoryISculture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim Gordon y sus hijos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics), Gotham (TV), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon adopta a Selina Kyle, Ivy Pepper, Bridgit Pike y Jonathan Crane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Gordon &amp; Bridgit Pike, Jim Gordon &amp; Harvey Dent, Jim Gordon &amp; Ivy Pepper, Jim Gordon &amp; Jonathan Crane, Jim Gordon &amp; Selina Kyle, Jonathan Crane &amp; Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle &amp; Ivy Pepper, Selina Kyle &amp; Ivy Pepper &amp; Bridgit Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim Gordon y sus hijos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decir que la vida de Jim Gordon fue poco fuera de lo común era decirlo suavemente. Jim Gordon era un buen policía, un buen hombre y, eso en Gotham significaba un auténtico gilipollas.</p><p>Gotham no sólo era la ciudad con más delincuencia de EEUU. También era la ciudad de los pillos, bandidos, corruptos, mafiosos, más detestables, astutos, delictivos y narcisistas del mundo. No sólo reconocían abiertamente sus delitos, algo que en cualquier otra parte del mundo sería considerado una confesión, allí en Gotham, era el pan de cada día. Jim Gordon podría apostar qué hasta el fiscal, Harvey Dent, estaba corrupto, sólo qué a diferencia de otros, Harvey Dent lo escondía bien, como si tuviera dos caras. Sólo que Jim Gordon no podía probarlo, era sólo una intuición.<br/>A veces Harvey Dent podía ser muy útil como amigo. Como cuando Jim Gordon tuvo la “fantástica idea” de adoptar a Selina Kyle, Ivy Pepper, Bridgit Pike y Jonathan Crane. La cara de Harvey Dent había pasado de divertida hasta horrorizada con cada niño que había adoptado Jim Gordon. Porque no fueron todos a la vez, ¡oh no! Fue de uno en uno y sabiendo los riesgos que equivaldría adoptar niños mayores. </p><p>Pero seamos sinceros aquí, los niños se consideran mayores cuando tienen más de 10 años y es una odisea adoptarlos, no por el papeleo que hay que hacer, sino porque nadie los quiere adoptar. La gente, por lo general parejas, prefieren adoptar bebés, como si de perros se tratasen, separando hermanos, eligiendo la raza, el país, la cultura…</p><p>Jim Gordon sabía que esos niños jamás tendrían infancias normales ni felices en un centro de acogida, donde les pensaban llevar, por esa razón, no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a Dent que agilizara el papeleo. Y, con los ojos bien abiertos de Dent y mirando fijamente a Gordon, Harvey dijo algo que se le repetiría a Jim años posteriores: “¿Tienes idea de a dónde te piensas meter?”</p><p>Sí, Jim lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía decepcionar a los niños. Ya eran prácticamente suyos. Comían en su casa, dormían en su casa. Asique quería la potestad para mandarlos al colegio cuanto antes y evitar que perdiesen más el tiempo. Porque en Gotham abundaban las pandillas y Jim Gordon no estaba dispuesto a permitir que niños sin hogar que él conocía estuvieran salvajemente correteando por las calles de Gotham como vándalos, o peor aún, uniéndose a la mafia.</p><p>Harvey le envió miradas indescifrables que Jim Gordon recordaría bien en los próximos años. Era la misma mirada que una víctima enviaría a Batman, como si fuera un loco disfrazado o un santo.</p><p>Jim Gordon siempre supo que esos niños no eran niños normales, eran niños de Gotham y como tal, tenían sus peculiaridades. Lo descubriría años después, todos ellos delincuentes, la vida que él quiso evitarles, todos ellos con disfraces: una vestida de gato que salía con un tipejo vestido de murciélago, otra con poderes que hablaba con las plantas que salía con una chica vestida de payaso y un tipo que hacía algo con las cometas, otra era una pirómana y el último de ellos vestía de espantapájaros y salía con un tipejo hipnotista que estaba obsesionado con el cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y que odiaba a Jim con toda su alma. </p><p>Al menos Jonathan Crane, estudió una carrera, se dijo para consolarse, al menos fue psiquiatra. Sólo que Jim Gordon no estaba seguro de qué fue primero ¿Jonathan Crane estudió la carrera y se volvió loco o ya estaba loco cuando estudió la carrera, lo que lo convertía en cuerdo y simplemente era malvado?</p><p>Jim Gordon intentaba no pensar en eso. ¿Dónde falló cómo padre? ¿Alguna vez le quisieron sus hijos o sólo le soportaron y se marcharon de su casa a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron? Jim Gordon siempre se preocupó por ellos, quiso darles lo mejor, les trató en igualdad. Incluso años después, no se arrepentía de haberlos sacado de las calles. Él hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero en algo había fallado e intentaba averiguar en qué. <br/>Esta ciudad estaba matando su espíritu cada día. Lo que estaba pasando no se lo recomendaba a ningún padre: era como si sus hijos tuvieran una crisis de adolescencia que les había durado años y no podían ni querían ayuda para salir de allí. Adolescentes perpetuos sin poder madurar.<br/>Pasaba los días, meses, años, preocupado por ellos, queriendo que regresaran a casa, temiendo cada vez que había un asesinato que uno de ellos fuera la víctima. Pasaba las vacaciones en Gotham por miedo a que si salía de la ciudad y sus hijos le necesitaban pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que pudiera ofrecerles ayuda.</p><p>Jim Gordon siempre había sido un padre soltero. Ninguna mujer, en su sano juicio, querría acercarse a un hombre que tenía cuatro hijos en plena adolescencia. Por eso, desde el momento en que los adoptó, supo que sus hijos serían su vida. Muchos intentaron disuadirlo desde que adoptó a Selina. Le dijeron todos los riesgos que había, cómo iba a cambiar su vida, le dijeron que no estaba preparado para ser padre, que no era su trabajo adoptarlos, que los dejara en la calle.</p><p>Jim Gordon no hizo caso y, como siempre, él tuvo que demostrar que los niños mayores también eran dignos de adoptar. Qué ellos merecían la pena.</p><p>Durante años, desde que sus hijos se convirtieron en villanos, Jim Gordon tuvo que ver las caras de decepción enviadas a Jim, como si él tuviera la culpa de que ellos fueran villanos, la jocosidad de sus compañeros policías al ver que Jim no había sido un buen padre y no había establecido un rumbo para sus hijos mientras presumían de lo bien que iban los suyos propios.</p><p>¡Como si fuera tan fácil ser un buen padre! Sobre todo, en Gotham.</p><p>Pero Jim Gordon nunca vería a Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Luciérnaga ni El Espantapájaros como a villanos, por eso no podría dispararles, por eso le dolía en el alma encerrarles en Arkham. Porque él sólo veía a sus hijos y recordaba todos los momentos de su infancia, la extrovertida Selina que era como una hermana mayor para todos ellos, la desconfiada Ivy que fue la que más tardó en adaptarse a Jim, la inteligente Bridgit que fabricaba cosas con viejos utensilios, el tímido Jonathan que rehuía de todo.</p><p>A veces Jim quería que siguieran siendo esos niños con sus personalidades. Por eso, Jim Gordon era un gilipollas. Porque incluso viéndoles años después, aun sabiendo lo que habían hecho, lo que harían y lo que podrían hacer si se lo propusieran, siempre serían sus hijos, no importa cuántas veces Jim tuviera que ir a verles a Arkham. Él haría lo que siempre había hecho: guardarse su dolor interno y poner su mejor sonrisa.<br/>La situación mejorará, es lo que siempre se decía. Pero en su interior, él lo sabía bien. Ellos nunca cambiarían, al igual que él nunca dejaría de ser policía. Lo tenían tatuado en el alma, grabado a fuego, y fingir ser otra persona no reconstruiría su relación.</p><p>Por eso él siempre se aseguraba que ellos supieran que podían regresar a casa cuando quisieran, que su puerta siempre estaría abierta para ellos…y para sus parejas. Que no estaba enfadado ni decepcionado con ellos y que se cuidasen. Que siempre serían sus hijos y que los quería.</p><p>Por esa razón Jim Gordon era un gilipollas. Porque sabía que sus hijos nunca le dirían que le querían y aun así, él no se rendía con ellos. Y nunca se rendiría. Porque para él, todas las alegrías y tristezas habían merecido la pena. Y cada día daba las gracias por haber podido pasar todo ese tiempo con ellos, que ellos le hubiesen permitido tenerlo como padre. Y qué si tuviera que volver a tenerlos, les tendría de nuevo, que nunca se ha arrepentido de adoptarlos.</p><p>No sabía si sus hijos lo sabían. Siempre había sido muy malo para demostrar sus sentimientos.</p><p>Bueno, pensó. Al menos no tenía al Joker como hijo. Eso es un gran consuelo en una ciudad como Gotham.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan Crane fue el último de todos en ser adoptado por Jim Gordon. Él era el Espantapájaros. Siempre se había preguntado por qué todos parecían meterse con él cuando era más joven: su familia, sus compañeros de escuela, de universidad…</p><p>Él nunca tuvo amigos. Para él la vida se reducía a ser una víctima, sin poder salir, sin pedir ayuda. Los días eran monótonos, se despertaba pensando en que quizás, ese día no sería golpeado. Nunca nadie le había ayudado.</p><p>Su padre era un psicópata, no, nunca había sido su padre, siempre había sido el doctor Crane, ese señor del que ya no quiere hablar, ese que le llevó hasta el mismísimo infierno, ese que le mostró su verdadero ser: el Espantapájaros. Ese hombre lo engendró a él, pero no era su padre.</p><p>Lo único bueno que ese señor había hecho por él era haberlo llevado hacia el camino de Jim Gordon. Nunca lo hubiera sospechado, él era realmente un buen policía, un buen hombre y un buen padre. Al principio, con su naturaleza tímida y su carácter introvertido, Jonathan sabía lo que era el sufrimiento. Había vivido con una abuela ultra religiosa que detestaba su existencia porque su padre no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hija. Jonathan Crane padre, era un cobarde a los ojos de su abuela, por lo que pagaba su descontento con su nieto. Jonathan había crecido con acoso físico y psicológico en su casa, en la escuela, siempre solo y sin amigos, siempre infravalorado. Su madre había muerto cuando él era muy joven, dejándolo al cuidado de su padre, siempre ausente y metido en su trabajo. Nunca había tenido una novia, ninguna le había considerado lo suficientemente atractivo y a menudo su ansiedad social, su timidez e introversión eran motivos de mofas y burlas entre las chicas.</p><p>Cuando Jim Gordon lo llevó a su casa, Jonathan se preparó mentalmente para ser ninguneado, ignorado, marginado e insultado, por Gordon y el resto de las chicas que él había llevado a su casa. Así había pasado toda su vida en su casa, nunca pensó que pudiera ser diferente. Se imaginó constantes luchas entre ellas para designar a la líder, la que se convertiría en la favorita de Jim Gordon. Jonathan sabía que él nunca podría ser el favorito, que Jim jamás lo querría, porque si ni siquiera su propio padre pudo quererlo ¿por qué Gordon, un policía que había matado a su padre, que nunca le había conocido personalmente, podría considerar tener afecto por él? Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su tiempo con Jim Gordon y sus hermanas serían el mejor de su vida. En el apartamento de Gordon hubo risas, sesiones de películas en familia, visitas al cine y a restaurantes siempre en familia. Aunque de vez en cuando, cuando estaba enfadado, solía decirle a Gordon que él no era su padre y que jamás lo sería, que no intentase actuar como uno. Veía el dolor en los ojos de Gordon cuando decía eso, pero se convencía de que eso era lo que merecía, que era una mala persona, alguien insignificante a los ojos de Gordon y sus hermanas. Jonathan Crane tenía miedo del afecto (filofobia), miedo a ser amado. Gordon consiguió quitarle sus capas, su fobia, con esfuerzo y afecto. Gordon jamás se había rendido con él, ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en el Espantapájaros. Hoy se mira al espejo y está orgulloso de lo que ve, él, con aspecto enfermizo, esmirriado, con todo tipo de fobias y frecuentes ataques de pánico en su juventud, con un poco de psicología y su buen porte, podría tener a cualquier dama bajo sus pies. Tiene gracia que ahora sea bien agraciado, el señor del miedo, El Espantapájaros. Muchas damas buscaban su compañía, pero él no quería a ninguna. Sabía que sólo le querían por su cuerpo, qué si todavía fuera aquel chico esmirriado, jamás se habrían dignado a darle una segunda mirada, ni siquiera una primera.</p><p>Cuando conoció a Gordon, había estado en el hospital una semana, pero todos los días escuchaba la misma voz, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que él se encargaría de que estuviera bien. Por alguna razón que todavía desconoce, había confiado en él, en esa voz desconocida que le transmitía seguridad. Incluso hoy, conserva todavía su porte y su ceño fruncido, que le hace parecer severo, pero una vez que lo conoces, es el hombre más extraordinario del mundo, capaz de alimentar a cuatro niños con un sueldo de policía, de hacer que esos cuatro niños se sientan como en casa, compartiendo las cosas, ayudándose, viendo películas…y llamándose hermanos cuando ni siquiera estaban emparentados.</p><p>Ese hombre era la persona más increíble que había conocido. Le había pagado la escuela y la carrera de psiquiatría con los pocos ahorros que tenía. Él no había tenido que preocuparse por nada porque era el hijo de Jim Gordon y Jim Gordon se encargaría de que no le faltase nada ni a él ni a sus hermanas: Selina Kyle, Ivy Pepper y Bridgit Pike.</p><p>Incluso ahora que todos eran villanos de Gotham, él no podía evitar preocuparse por ellas, porque no importa qué les deparase el futuro, a sus ojos, siempre serían sus hermanas.</p><p>Con Jim Gordon había pasado los mejores días de su infancia. Nunca antes se había sentido más feliz. No tenía que preocuparse de que le echaran a la calle por cualquier error, siempre se había sentido seguro, incluso cuando aún no podía mostrarlo. Ese hombre jamás podría imaginar lo que había hecho por él: le había acompañado en el hospital cuando no tenía a nadie, ofrecido su hogar cuando estaba desamparado, darle seguridad en sus momentos de pánico, abrazarle sin asco y sin quejas, besarle como un padre besa a un hijo. Jim Gordon le había dado una familia.</p><p>Cuando decidió convertirse en El Espantapájaros, había sido sólo para proteger a Jim Gordon y a sus hermanas, manteniendo a los vándalos de Gotham al margen de su familia. Era su forma de sacrificarse por ellos. Pero, al parecer, sus hermanas tuvieron la misma idea. Y todo consistió en proteger a Jim Gordon y protegerse entre ellos.</p><p>Jervis Tetch, El Sombrerero, era su compañero y el amor de su vida. También era enemigo acérrimo de Jim Gordon, porque Jim dejó que la hermana de Jervis se suicidara. Jim era muchas cosas, pero no un dios, aunque a veces, Jonathan dudaba de que no lo fuera. Jervis no podía entender la extraña relación que tenía con su familia, cada uno independientes, pero unidos hasta la médula. Y su familia siempre iría antes que cualquier otra cosa. Una de las cosas que Jim Gordon le había inculcado era el respeto, el amor a la familia y a los allegados. Y Jonathan Crane honraría el legado de Jim Gordon hasta el día de su muerte.</p><p>Incluso estando interno en Arkham, Jim Gordon no se rendía con él, ni con sus hermanas, les hacía visitas regularmente, les sonreía y les decía que podían regresar a casa cuando quisieran. A veces Jonathan quería llorar al sentirse avergonzado de que su padre le viese allí, con su mono de Arkham, muy lejos del impecable aspecto que ostentaba cuando trabajaba en esas mismas instalaciones. Si no hubiera sido por el murciélago, Jonathan aún seguiría trabajando allí y su padre le haría las visitas a su despacho, con sus ojos cansados pero felices y brillantes, como hacía antes, ya hace años.</p><p>Pero así era como tenían que ser las cosas. Jim Gordon se había ganado muchos enemigos y era su trabajo proteger a su padre, al igual que su padre le protegió a él cuando era más joven. Es deber de los hijos cuidar a sus padres, pues éstos pudieron abandonarlos en la infancia y no lo hicieron, lucharon contra viento y marea para que sus necesidades estuvieran cubiertas, ahora debían devolverles el favor.</p><p>A veces Jonathan Crane sentía tanta vergüenza de sí mismo que no podía mirar a Jim Gordon a los ojos. Pero parecía que no importaba cuántas veces El Espantapájaros fuera atrapado, Jim Gordon continuaría apareciendo en su vida una y otra vez. Lo peor, es que Crane sabía que podía regresar a casa de Jim, incluso con Tetch, ambos serían bien recibidos. No habría quejas, ni gritos, aunque habría un montón de lágrimas por parte de Jonathan porque Jim lo aceptaba tal y como era y por parte de Jim porque su hijo había regresado a su hogar.</p><p>Jim siempre lo había tratado como a un hijo y le había dicho cuánto le quería. Y, a veces Jonathan quería decirle cuánto significaba en su vida, pero aun siendo psiquiatra, no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para decírselo y la congoja le invadía el alma. Pero lo que daría él por poder decirle a Jim Gordon: gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, papá. Te quiero mucho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bridgit siempre había sentido respeto por Jim Gordon. Antes de conocerlo, lo había temido. Antes de conocerlo, se había alejado cuanto pudo de todos los policías de Gotham, porque todos estaban corruptos, todos mirarían hacia otro lado en lugar de hacer su trabajo.</p><p>Bridgit había ido de casa en casa, siendo huérfana sabía que era suerte si alguien te ofrecía un techo para dormir, puesto que la mayoría de las veces estabas por tu cuenta y el hambre y la soledad los tenías que mitigar sin ayuda de nadie, sin compañeros, sin amigos. Al crecer con dos hermanos adoptivos que la obligaban a hacer lo que ellos quisieron, había acabado con más de una cicatriz en sitios insospechados. Al recordarlo, la vergüenza y el dolor la invadían y quería gritar. Algunas cicatrices eran sólo mentales, pero esas serían las que más tardarían en sanar. Dudaba de que alguna vez pudiese sanar del todo. Sus supuestos hermanos la habían dañado de formas irreparables. Creyó estar rota hasta que lo conoció: Jim Gordon, su salvador y alguien a quien con gusto llamó alguna vez papá. </p><p>Atrás quedaron esos años, los más felices de su infancia. Recordaba que Selina la había llevado hasta la casa de Gordon, por entonces ni siquiera era Capitán y ella era una chica normal que se llamaba Bridgit Pike, ahora prefería que se la conociera como Luciérnaga. La casa era pequeña, para una o, como mucho dos personas, pero era acogedora y nunca la faltó de nada. Jim Gordon se había hecho cargo de ella, la había acogido sin rechistar, sin poner mala cara, sin preguntar. Tuvo que acostumbrarse al comportamiento de Gordon, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a tener que pedir permiso para todo, a los gritos, los insultos, la violencia física y psicológica y en algunos casos, hasta que sus hermanos se metieran por la noche en su habitación. Pero eso nunca llegó con Gordon. Jim Gordon siempre la había tratado con respeto y cariño. Él era el único al que llamaba papá, aún lo hacía cuando sus hermanas Selina e Ivy y su hermano Jonathan se reunían. Aunque sabía que ya no podría llamar así a Jim Gordon en público.<br/>Convertirse en Luciérnaga no fue exactamente planeado. Al caer Gotham en la anarquía por culpa de Jeremiah, o como se hacía llamar ahora: el Joker; Bridgit tuvo que tomar una importante decisión: proteger a su familia de ese lunático. Jim Gordon se había interpuesto muchas veces entre Jeremiah y sus objetivos y su padre siempre había salido victorioso. Pero el Joker cada vez se volvía más lunático y Jim no podría llevar la ciudad solo. Es por eso que Bridgit, siendo la más racional de todas y también, a la que mejor se le daba fabricar cosas, creó un lanzallamas propio. No pudo ver que su fascinación por las llamas aumentaría hasta volverse ella un peligro para su propio padre.</p><p>Por eso no podía regresar a casa con su padre, no era seguro. Ella era peligrosa. Si había fuego, se quedaría mirando las llamas arder en lugar de socorrer a las víctimas. Bridgit temía que eso sucediese en la casa de su padre, que no pudiese salvarlo.</p><p>Pero siempre estaría con él, vigilándole en secreto, porque aún le quería, a pesar de todo, a pesar de estar en lados opuestos de la ley, a pesar de que su padre era un policía y ella era una villana. ¿Mereció la pena el sacrificio, el dolor de ver a su padre todos los días y no poder acercarse a él? Sí, mereció la pena, porque ella se sacrificaría poniéndose entre los villanos de Gotham y su padre para que su padre pudiera vivir una vida tranquila y feliz, o simplemente para que él pudiera vivir, pues el Joker tenía como objetivo matar a Batman o que Batman le matase a él y su padre estaba en medio de esos dos lunáticos.</p><p>Pero le dolía mucho verlo envejecer y no poder ayudarle, ver esa chispa de determinación en sus ojos ya extinta. Esa chispa era una de las cosas que Bridgit atesoraba en su memoria, una chispa más fogosa que cualquier incendio que ella pudiera provocar, una mirada de fuerte determinación que tenía el detective cuando le dijo que había detenido a sus hermanos adoptivos y que ya no podrían hacerla daño, la misma mirada que tenía cuando la dijo que iba a adoptarla.</p><p>Bridgit jamás podría olvidar ese día, aunque el tiempo pasase, porque era el día en el que había sentido el miedo invadirla cuando Jim los convocó a todos, ella nunca se esperó que la fuera a adoptar o que adoptase a todos, creyó que la echarían, a fin de cuentas, ella ya era demasiado mayor para ser adoptada y había excedido demasiado su bienvenida, se había quedado un tiempo cuestionable, pero había vivido tan bien con Gordon que no quería marcharse. Recordó cómo todos, incluso Gordon, terminaron llorando, las caras de felicidad de sus hermanos, su propia felicidad como nunca antes la había sentido.</p><p>Ahora esa mirada ya era cosa del pasado, aunque aún quedaban las brasas. Lo que ella daría por poder avivar de nuevo la chispa, pero los años habían hecho mella en el detective y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para devolver a Gotham al joven detective cabezota. Bridgit temía el día, cada vez más cercano, en el que esas brasas se apagaran y sólo quedase su memoria para recordar lo que algún día fue el gran detective de Gotham Jim Gordon.</p><p>Jonathan Crane, Selina Kyle, Ivy Pepper y Jim Gordon siempre serían su familia, no importaría el futuro, ella siempre estaría allí para ayudarles, porque Luciérnaga, al igual que Bridgit, era hermana e hija. Y con su propio fuego les protegería. Pero había días duros, en los que daría cualquier cosa para decir: tu fuego es el único que necesito para vivir, papá, por favor, no te atenúes. Te quiero. Atiza la llama. Que tu fuego sea el último en extinguirse. La ciudad todavía te necesita.</p><p>Había tantas cosas que ella deseaba decirle y tan poco tiempo del que disponían.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy Pepper podría considerarse legalmente adulta, pero en el fondo, todavía se sentía como una niña. A veces, reconocía que se comportaba como una. Durante mucho tiempo había mantenido un odio irracional hacia Jim Gordon, hacia Selina Kyle, Bridgit Pike y Jonathan Crane. Los había atacado, insultado y herido. Jamás podrá perdonarse por todo el daño que les ha infringido. Por aquel entonces ella era sólo una niña, en el cuerpo de una adulta, que se consideraba adulta sólo por el aspecto que tenía. Ahora, años después, ha visto el error de sus caminos, pero el daño ya está hecho y el tiempo se les ha escapado.</p><p>Ella siempre había sido una niña esquiva, algunos podrían decir que incluso repelente. Había tenido un padre borracho que maltrataba a su madre y jamás pudo ayudar a su madre porque no quería abandonarle, por eso su padre, a veces se enzarzaba con ella bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Nunca tuvo amigos, sólo las plantas querían estar cerca de ella. Sus padres nunca quisieron animales en casa y las plantas le daban a Ivy la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba en sus momentos más sombríos.</p><p>Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, quizá por eso insista en salva a Harley del Joker, porque jamás pudo salvar a su madre y no quiere que ese mismo destino sea lo que le depare a Harley. </p><p>Ivy a menudo piensa en el miedo y los nervios que sintió al ver a dos policías en su puerta. La policía de Gotham era corrupta, hasta los niños sabían eso. No podías ir a un policía si necesitabas ayuda. En Gotham era más seguro acudir a la mafia o resolverlo tú mismo. Después de esa visita, donde habían matado al hombre que la engendró y las mantenía, su madre cayó en una fuerte depresión de la que no salió y se suicidó sin pensar en su hija. Después, Ivy pasó por varias familias, donde se rendían con ella a la primera rabieta que hacía y la devolvían; vivía en las calles, con el poco alimento que podía encontrar, intentando no ponerse enferma y cambiando constantemente de lugar para que las mafias no la localizasen. <br/>Pero había memorizado el rostro de los dos detectives que fueron ese día, esos asesinos que mataron al que, por entonces, llamaba padre, incluso guardaba una foto de ellos que salió en el periódico para no olvidar que la única vez que había pedido ayuda la habían sumergido en un infierno del que, con suerte, algún día saldría y se vengaría de ellos. </p><p>Había conocido a Selina en las calles, se habían hecho amigas, aunque, con la reticencia de Ivy, ella la consideraba más una aliada. Pero todo había cambiado una noche lluviosa donde Selina, viéndola muy enferma, la había llevado a la casa de Jim Gordon, a pesar de saber lo que les había hecho a sus padres. Y Jim había aceptado toda su desconfianza con la paciencia de un hombre santo. Ni siquiera había protestado cuando ella insistió en dormir con un cuchillo, no la había gritado ni una sola vez a pesar de sus continuas rabietas. Ivy debía admitir en este punto, que se había sorprendido gratamente de que Jim Gordon aguantase el doble que unos padres adoptivos que supuestamente querían adoptarla para siempre. También la complació que Jim la dejara quedarse todas las plantas que ella quisiera, con la condición de que la mitad fueran aptas para comer y que ella tendría que encargarse de todas ellas. </p><p>Y lo que sólo fue una noche, se convirtió en dos, en tres, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había pasado más de un mes. Y con el paso de los días, la desconfianza hacia ese hombre se había evaporado, embriagándola un sentimiento de calidez y cariño hacia ese hombre. Fue poco tiempo después donde descubrió que Jim Gordon no había disparado y que, quien había matado a su padre era Harvey Bullock, quién sí estaba corrupto. Jim Gordon había aceptado con resignación la culpa que Ivy le había otorgado sin saber lo que había pasado allí, lo había hecho sólo para proteger a su compañero. Harvey ciertamente no hubiera hecho eso por Jim.</p><p>La sorprendió gratamente saber que Jim pensaba adoptarla, porque para ella esa casa se había convertido en su lugar seguro y Jim era alguien a quien ella le gustaría llamar papá. Aún hoy sigue llamándole así en su mente. Por el simple hecho de que Jim Gordon se ganó su confianza y respeto desde el principio. Jim Gordon siempre será su padre. </p><p>A veces quiere hablar de esto con Harley, pero teme lo que ella pueda pensar al escuchar la forma en la que le trató. Porque cuando se hizo mayor debido a uno de los experimentos de Hugo Strange, Jim empezó a imponerla normas y a intentar evitar que sedujera a todos los hombres con su perfume. Por entonces Ivy no podía entender qué la estaba sucediendo. Sabía que tenía que hacer caso a Jim, porque confiaba en él, pero lo que ella estaba experimentando era la peor pesadilla a la que un padre se puede enfrentar: la adolescencia de su hija, con un cuerpo totalmente desarrollado que parecía que había sobrepasado la edad legal de votar y hacer otras actividades en las que Jim ni siquiera quería pensar.</p><p>Ivy se refugió en su cruzada de salvar a las plantas e hizo daño a toda su familia, se rebeló contra todos, ya no los consideraba hermanos, ya no consideraba a Jim su padre y el viejo odio se avivó, esta vez por el simple hecho de no querer obedecer las normas que Jim imponía.</p><p>Ahora se sentía sucia, porque había comprendido que lo que Jim Gordon quería era que se respetase a sí misma porque según actuaba nadie la respetaría. Jim, como un buen padre, quería que su hija siguiese un camino recto, no que utilizase la seducción para lograr sus fines como si fuera una prostituta. Ivy no podía entenderlo en ese entonces.</p><p>Y ahora que han pasado los años, Ivy, a través de sus plantas, cuida que a Jim no le falte de nada, cuida a sus hermanas y a su hermano, pero sobre todo observa que Harvey Bullock no traicione a Jim Gordon. </p><p>Puede que el tiempo pase, pero hay un mensaje en el corazón de Ivy que necesita decirle a Jim: te quiero mucho, papá.</p><p>Por el momento no puede pronunciar esas palabras, pero tal vez algún día, con la ayuda de Harley o Kiteman, pueda conseguirlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selina Kyle, también conocida como Catwoman, había sido la primera niña que Jim Gordon había adoptado. También había sido la que le había presentado a los demás. Era muy fácil sentir cariño por Jim Gordon, era un buen policía y un buen tipo. Estaba muy orgullosa de llamarse hija suya, aunque se lo había confesado a Bruce cada vez que recordaban los viejos tiempos. Jim Gordon también había sido lo que Bruce necesitaba en esos momentos, por lo que Bruce también se considera hijo de Jim.</p><p>Tiene gracia que el murciélago de Gotham crea ser hijo del hombre que adoptó a Poison Ivy, Luciérnaga y El Espantapájaros. Aunque eso es algo que jamás debe mencionarse a sus hermanos, pues todos guardan el cariño que Jim les profesó como un recuerdo inolvidable que les ayuda a sobrellevar los peores días. Saber que el murciélago también veía a Jim como a un padre no les causaría ninguna gracia. Jim Gordon era de ellos y ellos no lo compartían con nadie. Bruce sabía mejor que interponerse.</p><p>Había una ley escrita entre los villanos de Gotham: todo aquel que dañe a Jim Gordon tendrá que vérselas con sus hijos. Muchos delincuentes se habían reído de que los mejores villanos de Gotham tuvieran a un policía como padre, pero ¡ay qué error cometieron! Podrías reírte de los villanos, pero nunca jamás de Jim Gordon, ese hombre era un santo, incluso para el Pingüino. Era bien conocida la relación que tenían Oswald y Jim hace tantos años y el cariño que se profesaban. Oswald también tiene un hijo que pronto ocuparía el lugar de su padre entre la mafia, se llama Martin.<br/>
Lo que esos delincuentes no se podían imaginar era el murciélago de Gotham no era el hombre al que había que temer: Jim Gordon era el verdadero héroe de Gotham. Él solo había derrotado a todos los notorios villanos de Gotham en un momento u otro. Se sabía los acertijos del Acertijo. Interfería con los planes del Pingüino. Se había enfrentado varias veces a Victor Zsasz y había vencido más veces de las que Zsasz había ganado. Se había enfrentado a sus hijos y les había vencido, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos le daría cuartel ni siquiera porque él fuera su padre. Era su forma de comprobar que Jim Gordon estaba en plenas facultades. ¡Incluso se había enfrentado al Joker, cuando aún se llamaba Jeremiah y a su hermano Jerome y les había ganado! También se enfrentó contra Ra’s al Ghul, Bane y la liga de Asesinos y les había ganado. Completamente solo y sin ayuda, con unos policías que a la primera de cambio venderían a su propia madre para salvar el pellejo.</p><p>Jim Gordon era el murciélago de Gotham porque sin él ni los villanos ni Batman existirían. Pero los ciudadanos no veían eso. Cuando miraban a Jim Gordon veían a un hombre anciano y cansado, no podían imaginar el verdadero guerrero que había sido…y que aún era. Puede que por cansancio o quizá pereza, Jim haya decidido delegar sus tareas de perseguir a criminales, quizá piense que Batman es más adecuado para hacerlo que él. Si pensaba eso, estaba completamente equivocado.</p><p>Selina había estado hablando con sus hermanas y su hermano, incluso con Tetch y todos coincidían que Jim Gordon tenía más pelotas que Batman, porque él sí daba la cara, no se escondía debajo de una máscara, él era el policía y su trabajo era perseguirles a ellos, los criminales; no era alguien disfrazado que perseguía la ley porque se creía superior a los demás.</p><p>Batman es el héroe que Gotham merece, pero no necesita. </p><p>Jim Gordon es el héroe que Gotham necesita, pero no merece.</p><p>Esa es una diferencia que Bruce nunca podrá entender. Selina no quiere decirle nada, pero Bruce ha causado muchos muertos en su continúa persecución del Joker. El Joker se excita, pensando que es un juego entre ellos y Bruce no le contradice, le envía señales confusas, como si dijera que no le quiere con su voz, pero que le desea con su cuerpo. Un juego retorcido del que Selina se ha preguntado más veces de las que quisiera, si no estaba perdiendo el tiempo coqueteando con Bruce, si claramente sus intereses son otros.</p><p>Desearía poder hablar de esto con su padre, pero Jim no debe saber que Bruce es Batman.</p><p>En su infancia con Jim Gordon, Selina había podido mantener tantos gatos como ella quisiera, con un máximo de cinco una vez que Jim se dio cuenta de que Selina pensaba convertir su casa en un refugio para cuidar a todos los gatos de Gotham que necesitasen un hogar. Jim siempre les impuso normas, pero no fue exigente y no se sobrepasó con ellos. Selina siempre supo que por muchas trastadas que ella hiciera Jim Gordon nunca le alzaría la voz ni la mano y que por muchas miradas de desaprobación que él la diese, al volver a casa siempre sería seguro. Eso era algo que ella nunca había tenido antes, pero que siempre había anhelado. Esa libertad y comodidad que sólo la familia puede darte.</p><p>Selina se reunía semanalmente con sus hermanos y charlaban sobre Jim Gordon y los viejos tiempos. Todos reunían los artículos en los que se hablaban o mencionaban a Jim, aunque cada vez eran menos porque se centraban más en Batman. Ella sabía que Ivy deseaba poder presentarle a Harley y a Kiteman a Jim, pero no quería que les detuvieran, por lo que se mantenía alejada. Eso mismo le pasaba a Jonathan con Tetch, aunque quizá el mantener al Sombrerero alejado de Jim era lo mejor, tenían una historia borrascosa después de todo. </p><p>Selina siempre se había considerado como un gato: independiente, pero leal al mismo tiempo. Y Jim Gordon había recogido un cachorro en su casa y le había alimentado, cuidado y atendido como nadie nunca había hecho con ella. Es por eso que ahora, en su vejez, Jim Gordon recibe visitas diarias de Selina, quién comprueba que se encuentra bien y se lo comunica a sus hermanos para que no se preocupen, a veces les lleva mensajes de Jim, bien por recados o cartas. Porque si hay algo en lo que Jim destaca es en mantener su puerta abierta para su familia y Selina sabía que por muchos años que pasaran y por muchos errores y villanías que ellos cometiesen, Jim Gordon siempre tendría la puerta abierta para todos. Y no haría preguntas, simplemente les recibiría como un padre recibe a sus hijos: con congoja por los años en los que no habían podido reunirse y alegría y comodidad al saber que, al fin, están en casa.</p><p>Selina sabía que Jim Gordon y ella tenían una relación donde no se necesitaban las palabras, pero a veces creía que no podría mirar a Jim sin que le hubiese dicho, al menos una vez: gracias por darme un hogar, papá, y por haberme dado una familia a la que amar.</p><p>Tal vez, algún día, cuando sus hermanos y sus compañeros estén reunidos junto a Jim Gordon y ella en la mesa, en la casa del Comisionado, pueda decírselo. Porque será como regresar a los viejos tiempo, cuando la vida era más fácil, cuando aún la vida no había matado sus sueños, cuando Jim era joven e idealista y la ciudad no había cansado sus huesos y espíritu. Esos días donde Jim les enseñó que el amor de una familia no se compraba con dinero, sino que se ganaba a pulso, a sangre y esfuerzo. Aquellos fueron los mejores días de su vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey Dent o, como a muchos les gustaba llamarle Dos Caras, sabía que a Jim Gordon le gustaba meterse donde nadie le llamaba. Y al parecer no aprendía la lección, no importaba cuántas veces saliese perdiendo. Como todo el departamento de policía de Gotham y toda la fiscalía, había llegado a considerar a Jim Gordon un dios. Ese hombre se había enfrentado a los mismísimos Carmine Falcone y Victor Zsasz sin respaldo, porque seamos sinceros, Harvey Bullock no contaba, ese hombre era uno de los más corruptos de todo el departamento. ¿Cómo había terminado de compañero del incorruptible detective? Nadie lo sabía.</p><p>Jim Gordon era resistente. Villano tras villano, él los había ido derrotando a todos, incluso a sus exnovias. Porque, por alguna razón desconocida, las novias de Gordon siempre terminaban volviéndose villanas, así como sus más allegados. Por eso no es de extrañar que sus hijos también se vuelvan villanos.</p><p>Harvey Dent sabía que no era del agrado de Gordon. El detective, ahora comisionario, había intentado encerrar a varios de los villanos que Harvey, deliberadamente, había dejado en libertad. No podía controlarlo, su moneda decidía el destino de los casos. Todos los hombres nacían con testículos, pero algunos carecían de pelotas. Esa frase la decía Harley a menudo y Harvey, al pensar en Jim Gordon, supo que ella tenía razón. Jim Gordon siempre había sido todo aquello de lo que Harvey carecía. Tanto en la vida profesional como en la personal.</p><p>Y cuando Jim fue a su despacho, diciendo que quería adoptar no uno sino cuatro niños casi adolescentes, Harvey se echó a reír pensando que era una broma. Pero la cara del detective había permanecido seria. Entonces Harvey lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Le pasaba a los mejores de Gotham, tarde o temprano les invadía la locura o se marchaban de la ciudad para no volver antes de que la locura les invadiese. Pero en aquel momento Harvey no podía entenderlo ¿por qué adoptar a cuatro niños mayores cuando claramente nadie quería hacerlo? ¿Ese hombre sabía la responsabilidad a la que se estaba enfrentando? ¿Los constantes problemas que iba a tener? ¿Qué su vida cambiaría completamente y no habría marcha atrás?</p><p>Jim Gordon debía de haberse vuelto loco, no había otra explicación. Pero no, Jim siguió insistiendo en que eso era algo que él debía hacer porque habían sido sus casos y él no los dejaría en la calle. Vacilante, decidiendo por sí mismo, Harvey había decidido firmar los documentos necesarios para que Jim pudiese adoptarlos a todos. La ley estatal decía que los trámites se agilizarían si los niños eran mayores, estaban de acuerdo ambas partes: tanto Jim como los niños, aunque sospechaba que no habría problemas en este caso y nadie más quisiese la custodia de los niños. La razón era simple: no había recursos suficientes para todos y las parejas siempre preferían a los niños pequeños, cuanto más pequeño y adorable fueras, más probabilidades había de que te adoptaran. Una vez dentro del sistema, siempre en el sistema, decían los niños, por eso muchos de ellos se marchaban cuando cumplían catorce o quince años y empezaban a ganarse la vida como pudiesen: algunos con trabajos honestos, otros en pandillas y mafia.</p><p>Había escuchado la extraña relación que Jim tenía con el Pingüino y eso lo volvía indeciso, no quería que esos niños estuvieran bajo el cuidado de la mafia, pero Jim le había vuelto a sorprender. Él ya no vivía para él, sino para sus hijos y quitándose todo tipo de caprichos que su vida como soltero le permitía, había conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente para que pudieran llegar a fin de mes, aunque a veces había tenido que conseguir un segundo trabajo como camarero. Compaginaba ambos quitándose sus días libres y su horario siempre era en el horario de escuela de sus hijos.<br/>Eso era algo que sus hijos jamás debían saber, Jim le había hecho jurar que jamás les diría todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer por ellos. A veces Harvey quería decírselo simplemente para molestarles y llamarles desagradecidos, pero no quería romper la poca confianza que Jim tenía en él. No quería que Harley tuviera razón sobre él.</p><p>Pero lo cierto es que él no podía compararse con Jim Gordon. Ni siquiera Batman podría compararse con Jim Gordon. Jim había hecho más por Gotham y por sus habitantes que nadie. Jim Gordon era un dios sin disfraz, que ofrecía benevolencia. Porque dios no puede ser benevolente o todopoderoso. En eso, Luthor tenía razón.</p><p>Gotham nunca necesitaría a Batman, porque ya tenía a Jim Gordon, pero durante algunos años, Jim ha estado cansado, ya no persigue a los criminales como antes y no es por la edad. Harvey cree que sabe lo que le pasa: se está rindiendo, por eso deja que otro le facilite el trabajo, por eso se alía con Batman para detener a los criminales, porque es muy duro ponerle las esposas a tu propio hijo.</p><p>Harvey sabía desde el primer momento que Jim decidió adoptarlos, que su familia iría antes que cualquier trabajo. Había decidido no ponerles el apellido Gordon para que pudiesen conservar sus raíces, aunque Harvey les ofreció unir ambos apellidos con un guion. Jim descartó la idea, diciendo que él no era tan importante para que los niños llevasen su apellido, que a sus ojos ya era sus hijos y sólo quería ofrecerles un hogar de forma oficial.</p><p>Harvey sabía que nunca conocería a nadie como a Jim Gordon, incluso ahora que la gente de Gotham parecía haberse olvidado de él, prefiriendo a Batman en su lugar. Harvey siempre escogería a Jim porque él era real, mientras que Batman era sólo teatro. Harvey nunca podrá perdonar a Batman por meter en Arkham a Victor Freeze. Con un buen abogado, las razones de Freeze de delinquir se convertirían en legítimas y si Freeze cayese en Arkham, Harvey se aseguraría de que Batman también lo hiciera. Aún podía recordar las habladurías en la comisaría, cuando Jim casi se volvió loco intentando encontrar a un médico para que extirpasen el cáncer de Nora. No pudo encontrarlo en ese entonces, puesto que la tecnología era más obsoleta que la actual. Jim siempre daba lo mejor de sí mismo.</p><p>Viendo la reunión semanal en el Iceberg Lounge de los hijos de Jim, como levantaban la copa brindando en honor a su padre, algo que dejaban muy claro al resto de villanos cada vez que podían, lo unidos que estaban y lo felices que eran, viendo la silla vacía con el nombre de Jim en ella y la mirada de melancolía y dolor en ellos, Harvey supo que Jim había sido lo que esos niños habían necesitado. Jim había sido un buen padre para todos ellos. </p><p>Lo hiciste bien, Jim. Le escribió un mensaje en el móvil, rara es la ocasión en la que lo hacía.</p><p>El pitido sonó muy cerca y Harvey apartó la mirada de la escena, para dirigirla hacia un cansado comisionario que veía a sus hijos y la silla vacía. Jim se echó a llorar y sus hijos, sin pensarlo ni un instante, se levantaron a la vez. Y allí estaban Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Bridgit Pike y Jonathan Crane, abrazando a Jim Gordon, todos llorando, en medio de un abarrotado Iceberg Lounge.</p><p>Fue un movimiento lo que llamó su atención. Oswald se estaba guardando el móvil en el bolsillo. Harvey había pensado que Jim estaba allí por un caso, pero ahora estaba convencido de que el Pingüino le había llamado. Esos dos seguían en contacto después de todos estos años. No sabía de qué se sorprendía, Oswald también era padre y sabía o se imaginaba lo que Jim había estado pasando durante todos estos años.</p><p>Harvey cogió la copa y le hizo un saludo al Pingüino, Oswald asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole el gesto. Si Harvey y Oswald hicieron una foto de ese momento, nadie salvo ellos, tendría que saberlo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>